<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Succubus Cave by MasterYoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657005">The Succubus Cave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi'>MasterYoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Succubus Cave [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Incest, MILFs, Shotacon, Succubi &amp; Incubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciri was running short on money and decided to follow Geralt's footsteps by taking on a Quest as a Witcher, something that seemed to simple at first ended up a lot more complicated than she imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Succubus Cave [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Another Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciri was running out of money and decided to make use of her blade by taking quests around the kingdom, she stopped by at a small village and checked the notice board in search of job she could take.<br/>
—	Hmm… this one looks promising. – She said, picking up a poster – “I’m a single mother and my son went missing, please find him and bring him back to me, he’s all I got”, for 150 coins, this is worth taking a look at.<br/>
Ciri made her way to the mother’s address and knocked at her house, a few seconds later a mature woman with large breasts opened the door to greet her.<br/>
—	How can I help you, young lady? – The mother asked.<br/>
—	I’m here to help you actually, I saw the poster about your son. – Said Ciri.<br/>
—	Oh! Please come in! I’ll tell you everything you need to know! – Said the mother, inviting Ciri in.<br/>
Ciri entered her home and followed the mother to the kitchen, where she was working on a coffee and baking bread for breakfast, she putted some of each on the small wood dining table, and offered it to Ciri.<br/>
—	Thank you – Said Ciri, picking up a piece of bread – So, about your son, I just need to ask a few questions before I go.<br/>
—	Of course! Anything you need to know! – The mother replied.<br/>
—	Is there any reason why your son would’ve run away? – Ciri asked.<br/>
—	No! Absolutely not, I loved him and he loved me back, he always helped me without even asking, he was like that with every woman in the village actually, a boy with a heart of gold… - Said the mother.<br/>
—	Was he acting weird before he disappeared? – Ciri asked, biting a piece of the bread.<br/>
—	Hmm, yes, he was… masturbating a lot more frequently – Said the mother – Not to mention the sex, he wanted to fuck me pretty much 24 hours a day, when I woke up he was fucking my tits, while I was cooking he fucked my pussy, while I was reading he was fucking my mouth, it was even hard to take showers because I always had to drink his cum so I didn’t get even more dirty… although that already happened before.<br/>
—	Uh... – Ciri was shocked – Are we… still talking about your son here?<br/>
—	Of course! – The mother confirmed – I had many lovers in my life, but none compared to my Peter…<br/>
—	O… kay, out of curiosity, how old is he again? – Ciri asked.<br/>
—	He will be 12 in two weeks! – The mother replied.<br/>
Ciri almost spilled the coffee all over the table out of surprise.<br/>
—	Oh, my apologies – Said the mother – We just have sex so frequently that I forgot it can be a little… frightening to outsiders, I hope you can still help me with my request, after all this is quite common at this part of the kingdom.<br/>
—	D-Don’t worry, I’ll still find him and bring him back for you… - Said Ciri – Now, back to the matter, was there anything else weird about your son?<br/>
—	Hmm, yes, he mentioned that he was hearing voices in his sleep. – Said the mother – The voice of a woman calling his name to the forest.<br/>
—	The voice of a woman? – Asked Ciri – That’s interesting, but it doesn’t help much, what do you think happened?<br/>
—	I believe this was the work of a Succubus! – Said the mother.<br/>
—	A Succubus? Why do you think that? – Ciri asked.<br/>
—	It was not only my son, all the men of the village had gone missing lately! – Said the mother – And it wasn’t only the voices, 2 nights before he went missing I saw him walking to the woods at night! When I looked at where he was going I saw her! A Redhead woman with wings! Flying to the moon! It could only be a Succubus!<br/>
—	Hmm, this is odd, Succubus don’t go after kids, they only care about adults to satisfy their desires… - Said Ciri.<br/>
—	If you don’t believe me go talk to the chief of the guard! She’ll confirm my words! – Said the mother – She’s at the tent in the training grounds at the entrance of the village!<br/>
—	This might be worth taking a look, I’ll go check then – Said Ciri, getting up from her chair – Thank you for your hospitality!<br/>
—	Please, miss, PLEASE find my son! He’s all I have! – Said the mother – I don’t know how much longer I can live without his cock!<br/>
—	I… I’ll… find him… ma’am. – Ciri replied, trying to process her words – I’ll… get going now.<br/>
Ciri left the house and followed the directions that the mother gave her, it didn’t take long to find the training camp of the guards, but it seemed abandoned, where there should be guards sparring against each other and hitting training dummies, there was nothing.<br/>
She got in the camp and made her way to a large tent, there she saw an old woman with a scar across her face working on paperwork, the woman didn’t look at her before talking, too busy with her work.<br/>
—	Look if you’re here to report on another kidnapping, I’m already working on it. – Said the chief.<br/>
—	I’m here to solve those kidnappings. – Said Ciri.<br/>
The chief raised her head to look at her.<br/>
—	And who are you? – She asked.<br/>
—	I’m Ciri, a Witcher. – Ciri replied.<br/>
—	A female Witcher? The world keeps getting crazier lately – Said the chief – But you might be exactly what I need, my name is Karol, I’m the head of the guard of this village, or what’s left of it.<br/>
—	What can you tell me about the disappearance of Peter? – Ciri asked.<br/>
—	Peter? Gloria’s son? Well, I think it happened the same thing that happened to every other men of this place, he got kidnapped by a Succubus. – Said Karol.<br/>
—	Why do you think it was a Succubus? – Ciri asked.<br/>
—	Why else would only men be missing? – The chief asked.<br/>
—	Succubus don’t have preferences, they satisfy themselves with both men and women – Said Ciri.<br/>
—	Well this one clearly tends to one side more than the other. – The chief replied – Last week my last guard went missing too and I decided to take a look at the matter personally, and I saw her.<br/>
—	The Succubus? – Ciri asked.<br/>
—	Yes, the Succubus! – Karol replied – I looked around the forest and saw footsteps, some of men but the other, well, the other belonged to a goat!<br/>
—	A goat? – Ciri asked, confused.<br/>
—	Yes, and by the patterns this “goat” walked on 2 legs, and if you’re really a Witcher then you know that Succubus are half goats – Said the chief – I followed those steps and they led to a cave, on far west of the village, at the mountains, after I got in there, the stench of the place almost made me want to go back the way I came from.<br/>
—	The stench? – Ciri asked.<br/>
—	Yes! That place smelled like sweat and cum! Like a godamn orgy went down there – Said the chief – And I guess it did, because in the middle of the cave I saw her, a woman with red hair, goat legs and horns, and bat wings in her back.<br/>
—	So it really was a Succubus! – Said Ciri.<br/>
—	Damn right it was, and she was sucking the dick of 2 men, Eddy and Jim – Said the chief – I watched until both of them came all over her face and dropped dead on the floor, after that I tried to shoot an arrow at the bitch, but one of my own men attacked me from behind, if it wasn’t for my armor I would be dead at the floor of that cave.<br/>
—	How did you escape? – Ciri asked.<br/>
—	I ran away, with the surprise element gone there’s no way I could take her on – Said the chief – And I only escaped because the Succubus didn’t see interested in going after me.<br/>
—	I see, thank you for your story, I think I know enough to take care of this. – Said Ciri.<br/>
—	If you’ll take her own then please try to save my soldiers too, they aren’t very good but without them this place is even more defenseless than it already is. – Said Karol – I’ll give you a nice bonus to bring them back alive.<br/>
—	I’ll try my best, but I can’t promise anything. – Said Ciri.<br/>
—	You seem like you know how to take care of yourself – Said Karol – I’m sure you can do it, after all my men didn’t see as sharp as they usually are.<br/>
—	What do you mean? – Ciri asked.<br/>
—	It looked like they were in some sort of trance – Said the chief – The way they moved and attack didn’t see natural at all, more like puppets being controlled.<br/>
—	So the Succubus was manipulating them? – Said Ciri – This is all very odd.<br/>
—	Well, be careful out there, their minds aren’t as sharp as it used to be, but their swords certainly are. – Said the chief<br/>
—	I will, thank you. – Said Ciri.<br/>
Ciri left the camp, mounted on her horse and headed west, towards the mountains in the hope of finding the Succubus and the boy she promised to save.<br/>
After hours galloping, Ciri finally saw a cave in the distance being guarded by two soldiers wearing uniforms with the same symbol of the chief she talked to, for now she decided to lay low and wait, observing the activity from the cave before attacking.<br/>
She set camp in a cliff distant from the cave, but with a good view of it, and waited, it was late in the afternoon and she waited until nightfall in the hope of catching a glimpse of the Succubus.<br/>
She noticed that the guards at the entrance never left their post, for hours they simply stood there without drinking, eating or using the restroom, they seemed exhausted but they stood still with weapons at hand like living statues.<br/>
Only the following morning she saw the Succubus, flying towards the cave, she landed right in front of the guards, who bowed to her, but she ignored them and just walked in, the Succubus was just like Karol described it, long red hairs, goat legs, round horns and wings on her back.<br/>
The sun didn’t rise yet but that was her chance to attack, she left her camp and made her way to the cave, spreading oil specifically made to combat Succubi before she left.<br/>
Getting closer to the cave she tried to come up with a plan to talk to the guards and convince them to let her in, but getting closer to them the guards seemed exhausted, and if their minds were being manipulated  then trying to talk wasn’t an option, the best she could to without killing them would be to knock them out.<br/>
She calmly approached them with her sword in hands, still inside the scabbard to not use her blade, seeing her getting closer the guards unsheeted their weapons and tried to attack, but they their moves were slow and sloppy.<br/>
Ciri avoided their attacks effortlessly and knocked both of them out with a quick bash to the head with the pommel of her sword, now with them out of the way she made her way in.<br/>
—	Well, that was easy, I hope dealing with the Succubus will be as easy as that… - Ciri said to herself.<br/>
Ciri finally entered the cave, the moment she stepped a foot inside her medallion started vibrating, reacting to the magic, the size of the cave was impressive and well lit with torches hanging on the walls, the middle space was vast with several “nests” with bodies in it with only their bottom half exposed, Ciri couldn’t tell if they were dead or alive, but decided it would be best to ignore them.<br/>
She used the shadows to hide her presence, only knocking out guards that couldn’t be avoided in the way, at a corner of the cave there was a poorly constructed wood cabin being guarded by a single soldier, Ciri could hear female giggles coming from it along with what sounded like a child struggling.<br/>
The sounds could only belong to the Succubus and the boy she came to rescue, Ciri knocked down the guard by throwing a rock against his head, but the moment he fell on the floor the noises suddenly stopped.<br/>
Now Ciri unsheathed her sword and carefully made her way to the cabin, she touched the handle and slowly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible, but before she could open it, the Succubus took off from the cabin, destroying the door and knocking Ciri off her feet.<br/>
Ciri dropped her sword but quickly recomposed herself and grabbed it again, the Succubus spread her wings and flew in the middle of the cave.<br/>
—	You… what are YOU doing here? – Said the Succubus, pointing her sharp claws at Ciri – Came to steal my prey?<br/>
—	No, I came here to save them! – Ciri replied.<br/>
The Succubus laughed.<br/>
—	Save them? From what? A life of pleasure? – She asked – Most of them came here willingly!<br/>
—	And what about the ones you kidnapped? – Said Ciri.<br/>
—	What choice did I had? They kept hunting me down like some sort of animal! – Said the Succubus – All I wanted was to satisfy my hunger, to have some fun! But they insisted with their hunts! And I got tired of playing nice…<br/>
—	You just gave them a reason to hunt you! – Said Ciri – but I’d rather not use my blade against a Succubus! If you promise to fly away and never come back I’ll let you go!<br/>
—	Afraid of killing me? – She asked – Don’t worry, the only one who’s going to die here is you!<br/>
Four guards armed with axes, sword and maces surrounded Ciri, they were a bit more agile than the ones before, but by their movements, Ciri could tell that they were being controlled too.<br/>
—	Stand back! I don’t want to kill you! – She warned.<br/>
But the guards didn’t respond, talking her way out of there wasn’t an option, but she had been in similar situations many times before, this time wasn’t any different.<br/>
The first guard to attack was the one with a mace, Ciri simply walked out of the way of his attack and watched as he clumsily knocked out his one of his own companion, that gave her an idea, she punched his face, accidentally breaking his nose, and took his mace for herself.<br/>
Skillfully she fought the two remaining guards, it was a quick and easy fight that ended with Ciri knocking out both of them with the mace, but as soon as the last guard fell on the floor the Succubus attacked, investing against Ciri and grabbing her neck with her slick fingers.<br/>
The beast pinned Ciri on the floor, drops of saliva and cum falling from her mouth to Ciri’s face.<br/>
—	You should’ve walked away when you had the chance! – Said the Succubus.<br/>
She raised one of her claws while still holding Ciri on the floor and prepared to slice through her neck, Ciri tried pulling out her sword, but it was stuck under her body, she desperately tapped around the floor, looking for a weapon.<br/>
—	A shame to kill such a cute girl like yourself, in other circumstances I’d let you join my harem! – Said the Succubus.<br/>
Ciri’s search wasn’t in vain, a light of hope sparked on her eyes when she finally found a weapon, a short combat knife sitting by one of the knocked out guards.<br/>
Ciri took the knife and aimed for the neck, but ended up stabbing the Succubus on the shoulder, the beast yelled in pain and struck against Ciri, she tried to rip her heart out of her chest, but all she did was cut off Ciri’s shirt.<br/>
Ciri managed to push the Succubus away from her, stand up and grab her sword, she knew she had no time to waste and with her powers, she dashed towards the Succubus and sliced through one of her wings.<br/>
The fight went on as the Succubus spilled fire out of her mouth, to which she barely had time to dodge.<br/>
Her clothes were severely cut and burnt, revealing her underwear and several scars all over her body along new wounds caused by the fight, Ciri didn’t have much time left, some of the guards she knocked out earlier were getting up, she had to end the fight soon.<br/>
—	Alright, no more playing around. – Ciri said to herself.<br/>
She moved like a green lightning around the cave, confusing the Succubus.<br/>
—	What ARE you! – The Succubus asked.<br/>
—	A WITCHER! – Ciri yelled back.<br/>
The beast spilled fire everywhere, but it was futile, Ciri threw herself against the Succubus and pinned her on the ground with the tip of her sword pressing against her neck.<br/>
—	WHERE IS THE BOY? – Ciri demanded to know.<br/>
The Succubus laughed.<br/>
—	Is that why you’re here? – She asked – The boy?<br/>
—	Why did you even take him? – Ciri asked – What good does to you to kidnap someone so young?<br/>
—	Oh, my darling… if you’re so curious why don’t you see for yourself? – The Succubus asked – The answer will be quite obvious once you set your eyes on that “little” boy…<br/>
The sudden change of tone didn’t pass by unnoticed.<br/>
—	WHERE IS HE? – Ciri asked one more time, making a small cut on her neck.<br/>
The Succubus looked away and pointed at the wood cabin at the corner of the cave.<br/>
—	He’s right there… but you should hurry up if you want to save him… – Said the Succubus.<br/>
The beast created a small fireball at the palm of her hand and tossed it against the cabin, which instantly began burning.<br/>
—	NO! – Ciri yelled.<br/>
Ciri smashed the pommel of her sword against the Succubus’ head and knocked her out, with the monster out of the way she ran towards the cabin.<br/>
She got in and the cabin was even smaller than she thought, the fire was slowly dominating the place but it was still possible to walk in, inside it there was the boy, naked, unconscious, blindfolded and tied up to wood poles.<br/>
Ciri quickly cut the ropes to untie him, putted him on her back and ran just in time to save him, once they were out of the cabin it instantly collapsed it and putted away the fire.<br/>
—	Time to take you back to your mother… and YOU – Said Ciri, looking at the Succubus.<br/>
But the Succubus disappeared, where she was lying there was only a trail of blood leading to the exit, but her job was done anyway, the boy was saved and so were the soldiers, Ciri was tired and wounded, but in the end her mission was a success.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the boy safe, Ciri could finally rest, or so she thought, it seems like her mission isn't over yet!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the fight over, Ciri left the cave with the boy on her back, she putted him at the back of her horse and mounted on it, riding to her camp, once there she putted the naked boy inside her tent and only then realized something odd about him.<br/>
—	Woah! – Said Ciri, looking at his crotch.<br/>
Big was an understatement, that young boy that barely hit her waist had the biggest dick she ever saw in her life, it was long and thick, almost as big as his arm!<br/>
—	Holy shit! Is that why that Succubus took him? – Ciri wondered, staring at his cock – God, what am I doing? Checking out a kid half my age…<br/>
Ciri covered him with an old bed sheet.<br/>
—	Sleep tight, kid, we’ll be back to your village soon… - Said Ciri – After we rest…<br/>
Ciri took off her ripped clothes, grabbed some bandages and medical potions and began patching herself up, taking care of her wounds and covering any cuts she found, but while she was healing herself she noticed that the boy began hyperventilating.<br/>
He was sweating and breathing heavily, Ciri approached him and touched his forehead, it was burning hot, the sheet she used to cover him was getting wet with sweat.<br/>
She took off his sheet and noticed that his whole body was sweaty, but something more concerning grabbed her attention, right above his crotch there was an odd black mark, runes with the shape of a heart.<br/>
—	What is this? – Ciri wondered, looking at the mark – This seems familiar…<br/>
Ciri searched around her belongings until she found an old heavy book, a gift from Vasemir from when she was still under his care, she began flipping through the pages looking for any information that could help her figure out what to do.<br/>
—	Here! – She said as she found a drawing identical to the mark – The Curse of the Succubus…<br/>
She flipped one more time and read the text.<br/>
“The Curse of the Succubus is a powerful spell casted by a Succubus with magic knowledge, Succubi use this curse to attach their victims to themselves and prevent anyone from taking them away, the Curse is casted the moment the Succubus leaves her victim behind, or vice versa, and it not taken care of, it results in death.”<br/>
—	Great! Now how do I get rid of this thing? – Ciri asked.<br/>
“There are only two known ways to lift the curse, one is to bring the victim back to the Succubus who casted it, the other is for the victim to have sex with someone from the opposite sex and have both partners achieve orgasm at the same time.”<br/>
—	Are you kidding me? – Said Ciri – God, this looks like one of Dandelion’s stupid ballads…<br/>
“If not taken care of the heartbeat of the victim will only increase until its heart explodes, resulting in certain death, this effect happens from 3 to 4 hours after the curse is casted.”<br/>
—	3 to 4 hours?! – Ciri asked – It would take at least 6 to go back to the village and bring help! Shit!<br/>
Ciri looked at his cock, somewhat intimidated.<br/>
—	I can’t believe I’m gonna do this… - Said Ciri – But if I don’t do it he dies… let’s just get this over with.<br/>
Ciri kneeled in front of him and stared at his cock, wondering how exactly to start.<br/>
—	Okay, well… first I need to get him hard. – She said.<br/>
Ciri grabbed his cock with both hands, it pulsated a bit with her touch, it was warm and the sweat almost worked as a lube, making her job a lot easier.<br/>
She began moving her hands up and down, stroking his cock, it didn’t take long for it to get hard and stand like a pole.<br/>
Now with a full erection the boy seemed to calm down a little, but now the one nervous was Ciri, he was already big with a flaccid cock, but with a boner that dick was massive!<br/>
—	I’m not sure if this thing will fit inside me… - Said Ciri – But I guess there’s only one way to find out.<br/>
Ciri took off her pants and then her panties, she stood up above him with his cock pointing straight up, glaring at her pussy, she began squatting on top of him until the tip of his cock got in her pussy.<br/>
—	F-Fuck! Let’s go all the way in now! – Said Ciri.<br/>
She kept moving her hips down until half of his cock got in, which already felt like enough, but she moved even deeper until all of his length was inside her.<br/>
—	S-Shit! It’s so deep! – She said – What did the book say again? I have to cum with him to lift the curse? Well... doesn’t sound that hard…<br/>
Ciri began riding him, grinding her hips against his and bouncing on top of his cock.<br/>
Slowly at first but she soon picked up the pace and began wildly fucking him, enjoying the sensation of his shaft going deep in her pussy and the head of his cock kissing her womb.<br/>
—	Fuck! I’m enjoying this way more than I should! – Said Ciri.<br/>
She felt small hands grabbing her boobs from below, she looked down and saw that the boy was half awake.<br/>
—	Good morning, kid! I know they aren’t as big as your mother’s, but you’ll have to deal with it for now! – Said Ciri – Oh yeah… and I gotta fuck you to… lift a curse or something.<br/>
For a brief moment, Ciri almost forgot why she was doing this to begin with, she lied on top of him, pushing her boobs against his face, the boy grabbed her hips and began moving too, fucking her even harder.<br/>
“Shit! This kid really knows what he’s doing!” Ciri thought.<br/>
She could feel his cock twitching inside her and his breath getting heavy, not because of the curse this time, but because he was getting to his limit, and so was Ciri.<br/>
They both began moving faster and the boy hugged her tight, Ciri felt like she’d cum at any moment.<br/>
—	Fuck… kid… you can finish inside me… - She whispered to him.<br/>
Ciri moaned louder and his movements got more intense, fucking her at full speed until he unloaded his balls inside her.<br/>
Ciri’s moans echoed across the forest and scared the birds away as she also climaxed, the boy came inside her like an erupting volcano, she felt his cock throbbing inside her at each load and her hips were shaking in response.<br/>
—	Ah… shit… that was amazing! – Said Ciri.<br/>
Now she understood why his mother was so addicted to his cock and why even a Succubus felt tempted to steal him, despite his age, that boy had the cock of a horse and the moves of a stallion.<br/>
—	Oh right… the curse. – Said Ciri.<br/>
She looked down, above his hips and saw the mark glowing and disappearing, the curse was lifted.<br/>
—	Thank God… - She said, relieved – You’re good kid, but you should rest now, I feel like you’ll have a long day ahead.<br/>
Ciri got out from top of him, semen leaked between her legs as his cock left her insides, and she lied next to him, ready to sleep, but the boy had other plans in mind.<br/>
He positioned himself behind her and putted his cock inside her pussy again, he wasted no time before fucking her in a spooning position, hammering her cunt with his cock.<br/>
—	A-Again? Already?! – Ciri asked, surprised at his energy.<br/>
The boy moved a little and got on top of her, fucking her in missionary, he hugged her and buried his head between her boobs as he kept fucking her hard.<br/>
—	Ah… if you keep fucking me like this… I’m gonna cum again! – Said Ciri, hugging his head.<br/>
Hearing this, the boy moved even faster, fucking her at full throttle until once again he jizzed inside her, Ciri’s legs crossed around his waist and pulled him closer, the boy took that as an invitation to keep fucking her.<br/>
The missionary developed into a mating press and they kept going for hours and hours for the entire day until after cumming inside her for god knows how many times, the boy finally had enough.<br/>
—	H-Holy shit… - Said Ciri, catching her breath.<br/>
Her pussy was full of cum, her face and tits were covered and her mouth still had the taste of his cock, she had no idea for how long they fucked and wondered if his energy was a side effect of the curse or if he’s always like that.<br/>
Outside the tent she heard a horse approaching the camp and footsteps walking towards her position, if it was a thief or even the Succubus then they had no way to fight back, Ciri could barely move her body after using so much energy for the sex.<br/>
Someone opened the tent and got inside, it was Karol, the head of the guard from the village.<br/>
—	I see the kid did a number on ya. – She said – But at least you’re both safe.<br/>
—	K-Karol?! It’s not what it looks like! – Said Ciri, excusing herself – I had to! He was cursed and the only way to save him was-<br/>
Karol interrupted Ciri.<br/>
—	I know, I know, you don’t have to explain yourself. – She said – More important than that, Peter is safe… and what about my men?<br/>
—	Oh… I didn’t kill any of them, they should all be in the cave right now… or not, it’s been a while since the fight ended. – Said Ciri.<br/>
—	And how did the fight go? – Karol asked – Did you slayed the beast?<br/>
—	No, unfortunately she got away. – Said Ciri – But I wounded her badly, so I doubt she’ll come back any time soon.<br/>
—	Well, that’s some good news then. – She said – Now come here, I’ll take you back to the village.<br/>
Karol helped Ciri get up and out new clothes on.<br/>
—	Why did you come here? – Ciri asked.<br/>
—	A woman from the village said she heard screams in the forest while collecting mushrooms, so I came here to see what it was. – Said Karol – I guess I know what caused those screams now… - She said, looking at the boy.<br/>
—	W-Was I really that loud? – Ciri asked, embarrassed.<br/>
—	Hey, I don’t blame you! – Karol replied – It’s hard to keep your mouth shut with that log of a cock inside you.<br/>
Karol carried Ciri on her shoulders.<br/>
—	I can walk! – Said Ciri.<br/>
—	Heh, no you can’t, no one can walk for a few hours after going some rounds with Peter. – She replied.<br/>
Ciri couldn’t answer her, it was truth, she could barely move her legs the way she was now.<br/>
Karol took Ciri outside and putted her on the back of her wagon, followed by Peter.<br/>
—	Well, I’ll go to that cave and take back my guards now… – Said Karol.<br/>
—	Do you need help? – Ciri asked.<br/>
—	No, no, you already did more than enough, rest now, I know you need it. – Karol replied, entering the cave.<br/>
Ciri didn’t deny her words, after a long fight and even longer fuck session to save the boy, she was exhausted and really needed some rest, the moment she closed her eyes she fell asleep.<br/>
She only woke up many hours later when they got back to the village, the wagon was being escorted by the guards from the cave, all now awake, although very tired.<br/>
—	We’re back! – Karol announced.<br/>
The guards silently cheered, happy to be home again, all of them went back to their homes to take a long sleep, but in the back of the wagon, Ciri had just waken up.<br/>
—	Rise and shine, honey, we’re back! – Said Karol.<br/>
Ciri yawned and got down from the wagon, her legs were still a bit shaky, but she could walk now.<br/>
—	Thank you for the ride. – Said Ciri.<br/>
—	And thank you for saving my men. – Karol replied – Here’s your payment, I hope it’s worth the trouble.<br/>
—	Thank you… - Said Ciri, catching the purse of coins from her hand.<br/>
—	You should go see Gloria now, she’ll be happy to see Peter again. – Said Karol, walking away – maybe a bit too happy…<br/>
Peter was still sleeping in the wagon, Ciri carried him in her arms, walked to Gloria’s home and knocked on the door.<br/>
The mother opened the door and almost cried with joy when she saw her son, she took him from Ciri’s arms and gave him a tight hug.<br/>
—	Oh Peter! I missed you so much! – She said.<br/>
—	M-Mom? – Peter asked.<br/>
The boy hugged his mother back, in the front, then from behind, already taking off his pants and ready to fuck her right there.<br/>
—	W-Wait a minute sweetie! – Said Gloria – Mom have to talk to the nice lady first! Why don’t you go to bed? I’ll join you as soon as I can…<br/>
Peter obeyed her without saying a word, he walked towards a room and closed the door.<br/>
After he was gone, Gloria hugged Ciri and drowned her between her breasts.<br/>
—	Thank you SO much for bringing him back to me! – Said Gloria.<br/>
She picked a purse of coins and gave it to Ciri.<br/>
—	Thank you… - Said Ciri, picking the purse from her hands.<br/>
—	Is there anything else I can do for you? – Gloria asked.<br/>
—	Well, there’s one thing… - Said Ciri.<br/>
—	Oh, what is it? – Gloria asked, curious.<br/>
—	Can I join you two in that room? – Ciri asked, licking her lips.<br/>
—	Of course… - Gloria responded – His cock is big enough for both of us…<br/>
Gloria picked Ciri’s hand and dragged her to the room, where Peter was already naked with his cock ready for more action.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to have a story written by me then consider commissioning me https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Cq5MQ5oRcQm17FbPS6P2wVpuLtew9VUi_pThhP-gp0o/edit?usp=sharing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>